This invention relates to lap trays combined with picnic-supply containers.
Carrying picnic supplies to a beach, a park or other remote place and having a picnic or party there can be a bit troublesome. Consequently, various known food containers and picnic-supply containers have been devised to ease related problems.
None are known, however, to provide a clean and convenient carrying case that also has lap-tray advantages in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of a known related but different cases are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,561, issued to Lorenzana, et al. on Jun. 29, 1999 described a lap tray that was not an enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,485, issued to Cautereels, et al. on Jan. 6, 1998, described a food container with an internal cooler, not a supply container or lap tray. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,512, issued to Tarozzi, et al. on Mar. 10, 1987, described a portable cooler that was a tray, not a picnic-ware container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,688, issued to Ryan on Feb. 17, 1976, described a covered serving tray for hospitals and other institutions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,225, issued to Walters on Mar. 26, 1946, described a camping kit without tray features. U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,483, issued to Samuelson on Nov. 1, 1932, described a several-ply lap tray. U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,948, issued to Dennis on Jan. 13, 1920, described a food container structured also to be a stove and cooking utensil. British Patent No. 16,901, issued to Harverson on Sep. 5, 1894, described a rectangular food container having a top that could be used as a plate.